


Cocktail Party

by Not_You



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on firstkink:</p><p>Since I found out that I'm not the only one who wants more of this pairing...</p><p>Alpha!Emma and Omega!Charles - any kind of kinks you want to add is okay with me, consentual, non-con, dub-con, whatever...</p><p>As long as it's this pairing. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocktail Party

In some circles Charles is known as the Revelation, for he is both alpha and omega. Not the neutrality of a beta, but the most dominant and demanding omega most people have ever met. He uses his heat like a weapon, and crawls into his partners' heads with his telepathy, reducing them to quivering, mewling wrecks, pliant with pleasure and ready to do anything he wants. His scent is filtering through the air now, light and tantalizing, suppressants not fully doing their job. Nor are they supposed to. He stands in a crowd of other omegas, either fully suppressed or truly off-season, and watches the alphas prowling. The younger ones squirm miserably, and all the older ones glow with desire, even as they give him disapproving looks over the rims of their glasses.

There's only one alpha he can't seem to read, and when he meets her eyes they're icy. He can feel his knees going a little weak, and some sluggish hunger through the drug. When he heads out to the garden, she follows him. Everyone else pretends not to notice. Even if Charles were some virgin on his first heat, he can take care of himself.

He would lead her more of a chase, if something about her didn't make him want to be caught too much. He does make sure to run to the center of the garden, getting his blood moving. He stops at a heavy stone bench, and he can feel her coming for him, leisurely, like a cat stalks. His hands are shaking as he pulls a small box from an inside pocket of his suit and pulls out the little red strip that will dissolve under his tongue in seconds and block the suppressants. It's an instant reaction, and he is shaking when she prowls over, open and wet and almost certainly ruining his underwear.

"You're a sweet little thing," she murmurs. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of a formal introduction." She's dressed in icy white satin, aggressively tight and low-cut. And Charles is about to speak, fighting to drag his eyes away from her breasts when suddenly she's inside his head. That's never happened before, and whimpers as her presence fills him up. Strong and burning like the touch of ice and _alpha._

_I am Emma Frost, Miss Frost to you, and you are my bitch._

He whines as she knots a hand into his hair and yanks his head back, full of helpless terror as she bites his neck because he's never felt like this with anyone else and it feels like they're bonding and he's not ready for that and maybe he never will be, and-- She cuts him off with a touch to his mind, amused and gentle and cruel. _Oh, no. This is just your first proper fucking. A bond is more._ He whines at that idea, and then at the pleasure of her mind filling his, taking him. She's just so _there_ , so utterly immutable.

 _fuck me fuck me fuck me please so good i want your knot i want your knot take me miss frost oh god please take me_ He can feel her laughing at him again, but her hunger is also there, and she bends him over the bench, flinging his coat up and hauling everything below the waist down, snarling in rage at the limit it puts on how far Charles can spread his legs. For the first time he feels it, that desperation to please, the sense that his alpha must have anything she wants. He yanks his foot out of one shoe and out of that leg of his trousers, spreading as wide as he can manage, shamelessly displayed for her. She growls approvingly, licking his neck as she rucks up her skirt and settles in between his legs.

 _So sweet._ She bites the crook of his shoulder and he cries out, voice rising into a wail when she sinks into him. You can never tell with female alphas since their cocks are hidden until the moment of truth, but this one is huge. Charles has taken many in his time, but now it feels like Miss Frost will split him in half. He lowers his head and whines as she continues to grind into him, sinking all that length and oh god her knot, her knot hasn't even swollen yet and he feels like this. He whimpers and sobs as her voice going on and on in his mind, telling him how tight he is, how hot. Your hole is so perfect for me. I don't know a little whore like you can keep it so tight. She slams in those last few inches and Charles squeals, flushing deeply with humiliation and lust.

 _so big_ he whimpers in her mind, _oh god miss frost you're so big i can't i can't i can't it'll hurt me oh god oh god_

 _It will, and you'll love it._ The thought is a menacing growl that makes Charles tremble all over, eyes huge as Miss Frost thrust like she wants to climb inside him. Charles rests his head on his arms and groans, tears of pleasure and pain rolling down his face. And then her knot starts to grow, stretching him wider and wider and wider, and it burns and he thinks he's going to die because her hips won't stop moving and he'll be sore for days and oh god. He screams when it pops out of him, then wriggles and whines and breathlessly pleads with her, that it won't fit, that she has to stop and then she's ramming back into him and he's coming. It goes on and on as she pounds in and out of him, and then it's nothing but in and in and in and he's been wailing this entire time but he screams again when she finally howls and pours her come into him. It's so hot and there's so much of it and he's sobbing, a flushed and shaking mess. Emma pushes him forward on the bench so she can straddle him, catching her breath. She shrinks at last, and slides out, smirking as Charles does the best he can with a handkerchief to make himself presentable. She wipes off with a kerchief of her own, and does an elegant little shimmy that drops her skirt right back where it was. She smooths her only slightly mussed hair back in place, and flicks the used kerchief to Charles where he's flushed and sticky and well-fucked, sitting there in the grass with his cock still hanging out.

"To put with tokens of your other conquests." She smirks again, and wanders back to the party.


End file.
